finalfantasytcgfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CROXAL
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kinro page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ImVeryAngryItsNotButter (talk) 00:23, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi CROXAL! I am glad you are willing to participate! -UserJP (talk) 00:36, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I added a bit about the items to the Gameplay Rules. That section is a bit old, though. It was actually already there when I started here. It was originally meant as a rough translation for the Game Guide. I like how it's formatted though. Now that the guide has its own page, it may be time to think about reworking that page. Looks like a new version of the guide has been put up while I wasn't looking too. I should probably get on that. Kinro (talk) 01:06, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Card Profile Layout Guide has images for all the crystals for the card costs and abilities costs. Except (X) and (0). Kinro (talk) 01:11, May 28, 2013 (UTC) O.o i missed that haha oki i will use them.CROXAL (talk) 01:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I recommend that in the back of your remark, to be signed. You just click the signature button or, write four tildes at the end of the remark. It is convenient.　-UserJP (talk) 01:26, May 28, 2013 (UTC) You've made sign. Amazing!　-UserJP (talk) 01:54, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Will post the rest tomorrow, have to keep working @_@ hope u all like my edits and translated cards.CROXAL (talk) 02:29, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Cant Find Item Cards .__. CROXAL (talk) 14:09, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Added the Chapter I Booster Pack list but im not sure about the images they make the page to long.CROXAL (talk) 23:23, May 28, 2013 (UTC) There are only a few items yet and only in Chapter 9. If you do searches for "Weapon", "Armor" and "Accessory", you should find them easily. Kinro (talk) Hi to all , well i started the Chapter I Booste Page but, im not sure of how to proceed, with that i mean the list its gonna be way to long, had to erase the pictures of the cards but im going to figure it out; Also im working on the re-size of the cards for the english translation of all entire Wind Entry Set Pack, and also im making a spanish translation of them, because well im mexican and not all my friends know the language very well, and i need people to play so more people understands, more people play, also i wanted to ask Kinro a few things about gameplay that i dont understand very well like: " Can i discard for generate CP any time during my turn or just in a especific phase?, and the CP i didnt spend during my turn, are still there on my next turn?" yup i know read the rules but i cant just figure it out srry "CROXAL (talk) 19:45, May 29, 2013 (UTC) How about making booster packs a category or something? Just a random suggestion. I'm sure you'll figure out a good way to present them. Glad to hear about your new translation efforts. This thing is going multilingual! I expect there's a good way to deal with that without cramming everything into a big mess. I don't know any Spanish, I'd be happy to help where I can. CP are generated when playing a card. (Rule 11.3.7. for characters). Extra generated CP are immediately lost, so you can't, for example play 2 Squire (2) by discarding 1 Fire card. Kinro (talk) 23:12, May 29, 2013 (UTC)